This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cargo restraining systems.
Cargo transporting vehicles have utilized various devices for packing and holding cargo, the two primary concerns being to most efficiently utilize the cargo space and also to tie or brace the cargo to prevent damage in transit. Transporting vehicles are now utilizing vertical and horizontal tracks installed on the inner surface of the load carrying area which support cross decking members referred to in the trade as shoring beams. These beams are arranged to construct temporary auxiliary decks to increase the load carrying capacity. Various tying and bracing structures have heretofore been used in the vehicles but such structures are bulky, expensive, and time consuming to use.